An Unstoppable Quicksilver Madness
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Darien begins to show signs of tolerance to the counteragent, which means that Claire has to make one immediately before he goes Quicksilver Mad. (Darien/Claire)


**An Unstoppable Quicksilver Madness**  
><strong>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 4,961  
><strong>Rated:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> This story contains language, violence, and attempted rape.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Darien begins to show signs of tolerance to the counteragent, which means that Claire has to make one immediately before he goes Quicksilver Mad.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Darien/Claire

**Author's Note:** _A story I had posted years ago but removed but have decided to repost. Please be sure to read the content warning before going any further._

* * *

><p><strong>9:37am<strong>

"Your body and the gland are showing signs of tolerance against the counteragent," Claire said looking carefully at Darien.

Darien stood and stared at her with eyes of concern. Not just for himself, but everyone else. He turned and ran his right hand through his hair and turned back to look at her. She also had a look of concern on her face, but not for herself…for him. "Well isn't there another formula or something you can make to…" he trailed off and turned from her and put his hands in his pockets.

She took a deep breath and said, "From what I can tell you have about six hours left if you don't go invisible before Quicksilver Madness begins to set in. As I told you before even if you don't go invisible your body still secretes Quicksilver, but if you don't go invisible it slows its secretions down dramatically." She looked at his back as he still stood facing away from her. "I am working on a new formula, which your body and the gland will have a much more difficult time building up a tolerance to, " she said trying to reassure him in some way that she was going to help him.

Slowly he turned to face her but didn't meet her eyes. "You said that my body was showing signs of tolerance. Why not just give me a shot and you'll have close to six days to make a new formula," he said simply.

She shook her head no. "No, that would kill you. If your body were to build a tolerance to it I couldn't stop your full body meltdown in time. But as I said I am working…"

"No," he said simply.

A confused look crossed Claire's face as she observed him.

He looked at her and took a step closer to her and said, "No, I told you once before that if I ever built up a tolerance to the counteragent I didn't want another counteragent I wanted a bullet!" He turned from her and walked a couple of feet away and stopped still not facing her.

"I know what you told me Darien, but I am not giving up on you that easily. I once told you that you could do so much good with this gift…" she was cut off when he turned, "A gift! This isn't a gift it's a curse!"

"But it doesn't have to be! If you would give me a chance I could help you so much! I am this close to finding a way to keep you from going Quicksilver Mad!" she was practically yelling at him.

For a long moment they just stared at each other. Neither one backing down from the others gaze. Claire wanted to show Darien that she cared about him not the damned gland. Darien looked into her eyes and saw something he never wanted to admit seeing…the truth. She truly wanted to help him. Claire could see the fear and panic in his face. She knew it was hard for him to trust anyone. If she were him she would probably be the same way. Instantly making herself distant from everyone. Always believing that everyone was out to screw her in the end.

She looked at him with her most trusting look and took a step toward him. "Please Darien…let me help you," She had said it so softly he could barely hear her.

She hadn't taken her gaze from his eyes the entire time she said it. Suddenly, he slumped his head in defeat breaking the intense stare the two had. She looked at him to gage his reaction to her. Then he spoke lowly, "Alright."

She closed her eyes a moment and sighed, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>1:29pm<strong>

Darien was sitting in the lab chair he sat in when he received his counteragent shots. Claire was over at her lab table getting a syringe to inject him with a very weak counteragent. She turned and walked over to him. "Now this is not the new counteragent. It's a sub-formula so do speak. What it will do is slow the Quicksilver secretions to a halt for at least three hours, which will by me some time to get the real counteragent done," she said flicking the needle to make sure no air bubbles were in it.

"Whoa, if it stops the Quicksilver from secreting why not just inject me every three hours?" he asked with hope in his voice.

She shook her head no, "No, there's a reason I call it sub-formula counteragent. Meaning that once I inject it into your system your body will automatically build up a tolerance to it. But, even if I could use it again and again there would be to many close calls. The shot is so intense that once it wears off the Quicksilver Madness would be worse than the normal Quicksilver Madness. Plus, you would have to receive the shot every three hours meaning you and I would have to live at the agency and wake up every three hours in the night. I think that in itself would drive you crazy."

He dropped his head to the headrest on the chair and held out his arm for her to inject him. She cleaned it off with an alcohol swab and then injected him with the sub-formula. This time he didn't even wince when she gave him the shot. It took him a while but he got used to the shots. Now it was just an inconvenience.

"There," she withdrew the needle and put a cotton swab over it and pushed his arm up for him to hold it in place. She turned and went to her computer and typed a few things in it.

"So how close are you to finishing the counteragent?" he asked, looking over to her at the computer.

"I 'm still running a few tests on the new formula to see how it will react," she said as she continued to type on the computer.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," he said turning to leave when she stopped him.

"Don't leave this sector of the agency Darien it's not safe," she said concerned.

He nodded at her and left the lab.

She breathed a sigh of relief that that was over.

* * *

><p><strong>2:16pm<strong>

"Hey Fawkes! What are you doing out of the lab I thought you were close to going wacko on us," Hobbes said with no tact.

Darien gave him a smart-ass look and said, "I'm just out for a walk. I had to get out of that lab for a while. It was starting to get crowded."

Hobbes gave him a curious look.

"What?" Darien asked.

Hobbes shook his head no, "Nothing."

"Oh no, you got something on your mind spit it out Hobbes," Darien said getting irritated.

"You're getting a little upset you sure you don't need to go back to the lab…" Hobbes said

"Hobbes!" Darien said.

"Alright, alright…" Hobbes said in defeat. He stepped a little closer to Darien who in turn bent down to listen to him. "You and the Keeper get into something?"

"No," Darien said then began to walk away.

"Aha! You did or you wouldn't have said no so quick and then quickly begin to walk away," Hobbes said catching up to Darien.

Darien stopped and got in Hobbes face and said, "Ok, one I responded quick because nothing happened and second I didn't quickly walk away." Then again turned and walked away.

"Ooh, now you're in the denial stage. Something definitely did happen back there what?" Hobbes said.

Darien stopped again and said, "What is it with you Hobbes. You are the most paranoid person I know?" Then he turned and walked away again. Leaving Hobbes to stand there.

Hobbes nodded, "Ok, that's incorrect info my friend."

"Oh really," Darien said stopping to look at Hobbes.

"Yes. You are more paranoid than I am," Hobbes said.

Darien rolled his eyes and laughed. Then turned and walked away.

"See…your walking away again," Hobbes said watching Darien leave.

* * *

><p><strong>3:52pm<strong>

"I think I got it," Claire said excitingly.

Darien looked up from his chair he was sitting in. She looked at him with a hopeful look. He stood and walked over to her and said, "That was quick."

"Yes, but I gave you that shot about two and half hours ago, which means that the sub-formula will be wearing off in half and hour. Before that you went without any type of shot for about four hours, which means as soon as the shot wears off you'll begin to the effects of Quicksilver Madness if this shot doesn't work," she said getting the syringe ready to give him the shot. She told him to go sit down in the chair while she made sure she had everything in order. 'Please let this work. As soon as the sub-formula wears off he will go insane' she thought to herself.

She walked up to Darien and pulled up his sleeve. She cleaned the area she planned to inject and looked up at him. "I hope this works." She then injected him.

"How long?" he asked when she started to remove the needle.

"We should know with in ten minutes if the formula worked or not," she said throwing the syringe away.

He leaned back further into the chair and got more comfortable. "Strap me in doc," he said.

She looked at him confused, "What are you talking about. We don't know if it worked yet or not."

He shook his head yes and said, "Yes I know but I would rather you restrain me now and make sure just in case it doesn't work. Than try and convince me later when I'm Quicksilver Mad."

She sighed and walked over to him and began to strap him to the chair. Darien watched her as she did. _She really wanted to leave me be_ he thought. As she strapped his left arm in he grabbed her hand with his right surprising her. She looked at him a moment when he spoke, "I just want to apologize now for anything I say that might hurt your feelings…or might happen."

She grabbed his right hand and said, "Don't apologize Darien. When your Quicksilver Mad you can't control what you say or do so don't be sorry."

By the time she was finished restraining him it was time to check the results of the counteragent. She looked at him and smiled, "Moment of truth." She pulled the restraint back and the smile left her face.

Darien saw this and said, "What? It didn't work?"

It took her a moment to shake her head no. "No…It didn't," she said and pulled the restraint back down and turned from him and put her hand to her mouth. She had tears in her eyes and she was trying to keep the sobs from coming out. She didn't want to cry in front of Darien. _Dammit! Why didn't it work?_ she thought.

"Claire," he said softly behind her.

She didn't turn to his voice just straightened her back and walked to her computer and said as strait as she could, "It's alright I don't know what could've gone wrong everything was in order..."

"Claire," he said again.

This time she stopped what she was doing and looked at him. He had a look of sorrow on his face. It almost broke her walls of tears.

"Don't kick yourself over this. I'm just glad you're trying to help me," he said trying to reassure her for once.

She nodded and looked at her watch. Darien noticed it and asked, "How long before I go Quicksilver?"

"Eighteen to twenty minutes until the sub-formula wears off," she said.

He turned his head towards the ceiling and said, "This is going to be fun."

Claire walked over to him and began to examine the restraints that bound him to the chair. "Are you comfortable enough? I just want to make sure before it's too late to take them off," she said looking over them.

"There fine," he said.

She shook her head yes. "Good," she said.

"I want you to promise me something," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"If I get out of these somehow," he said.

She started to protest but he stopped her with his words, "I don't want you to put yourself at risk. Just do whatever it is you have to do to get out and get help. Lock the door from the outside or something."

She nodded, "I promise."

"We both know that if I got out of these you would be the first person I would hurt or kill," he said seriously.

"I could sedate and put you back in the chair," she said trying to reason with him.

He shook his head no. "I don't want to be responsible for what I would do to you Claire," he said becoming desperate. Darien knew what he would do if he got out of the straps. He would have no way of controlling himself. He was at the controls but couldn't reach them. His dark inhibitions would rear their ugly head. If what Claire said about the Quicksilver being worse this time…he knew he would definitely hurt or kill someone.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"The first time I went Quicksilver Mad was at the compound Kevin had me at. I woke up one night with a headache. I got up to wash my face and when I looked in the mirror I saw something that scared the hell out of me. My eyes were completely red. Thinking I was seeing things I washed my face off again and when I looked back they were normal again. The next day I told Kevin, and he was blowing me off. I got mad and lost control and told him I was tired of being his lab rat. So I shoved him and Arnaud away and ran out the door invisible."

Claire leaned against the counter and listened closely to his story. Hoping he wouldn't think she would judge him.

"I knocked down a couple of guards on my way when I came up on the showers. I walked into them and there was a one of the nurses taking a shower," he said.

Claire knew what was coming next. She had read all of Kevin's reports on Darien's activities at the compound.

"It was like my attitude my whole emotional state did a three-eighty. I was running on instinct at that moment. All I wanted to do was rape that woman. The terrified look on her face when she knew what I was going to do…makes my stomach turn," he said in disgust.

Claire didn't know what to say at that moment except, "I'm sorry."

He then turned his head and looked at her. "I don't want to do that again Claire. I don't want to be able to see what I'm doing and not be able to stop it. I don't want you to be scared of me every time you're in the same room with me," he said.

"I'll never be frightened of you Darien," she said softly.

"Promise me," he asked lowly.

She took his hand and said, "I promise."

Darien gripped her hand back and closed his eyes briefly.

* * *

><p><strong>4:24pm<strong>

Claire was now on her computer checking over her formula to see what went wrong. When she couldn't find anything she sighed and looked down at her watch. The sub-formula had worn off a little over five minutes ago. She looked over at Darien who had his eyes closed. _Good…at least he's trying to relax_

"Ahhh!" Darien convulsed in the chair and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Darien," Claire said running to his side.

"Ah…here it…comes," he said between gasps. Then he opened his eyes and they were completely red. Claire gasped but didn't back away from him.

"Darien?" she asked concerned.

He closed his eyes and took breaths to calm himself down. "Aw crap that hurt like hell. It felt worse than usual," he said starting to relax.

"I told you it would be worse because of how strong the sub-formula was," she said.

"How long before I go completely?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's definitely taking effect quicker," she said in her doctor tone.

He noticed how she was looking at him and said, "They've already turned red?"

She nodded.

He leaned his head back on the headrest and shut his eyes.

"Darien listen to me. You need to try and relax. If you're relaxed then it will slow it down. Biofeedback all right," she said.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not about to go insane," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>5:40pm<strong>

By now Darien had been having attacks roughly every ten minutes. He had already had seven and he was about two minutes from having another one. Claire was close to figuring out the problem with the formula. She just needed more time, but time was something she didn't have.

She stood and went to the cooler that held all her sedatives and such. She wanted to give him a sedative before he went in full Quicksilver Mode. She brought out a vile of sedatives and pulled a needle out of her pocket and took the cap off. She took a vile from the tray and stuck the needle in and began to fill the syringe. She looked over at Darien who was strangely calm. Once she was finished filling the vile she flicked the syringe to make sure that all the air bubbles were out. Once she was sure there were none she walked over to Darien to give him the shot. She wanted to stop the next attack from causing anymore pain. She swabbed the area she was going to inject when she grabbed his arm to inject him.

Suddenly his left arm shot across his body and grabbed her wrist. She gasped and looked down at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her and smiled that grin he gets when he's gone Quicksilver.

She stared down at him with shock.

He let go of her wrist and she immediately backed away and held the syringe out in front of her. He then proceeded to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the chair still smiling with those red eyes. He gazed at her with a steamy gaze and watched her move back away from him.

Claire looked at him with fear. "How did you…" she trailed off backing away.

"Where you going Keep?" he asked.

She continued to back away and to the side. _Maybe if I slowly try to reach the door_ she thought.

"What's that for?" he asked nodding to the syringe in her hand. "Is that the counteragent, because if it is I don't need it? I'm just fine the way I am," he said still grinning. Then he turned invisible.

Claire tensed and began to breathe harder. She ran for the door only to run strait into him. Then she was startled to hear his voice close to her ear. "Hello, " he whispered. He shed his Quicksilver skin and slapped the syringe out of her hand. Then backed her to the counter all in one motion. She was gasping because it happened so quickly. He had her pinned with his arms and body. Her arms were pinned down by the wrists. Her legs were trapped between his legs and were held so tightly she couldn't kick him . Even if she weren't being held so tightly the skirt she was wearing wouldn't permit it. There bodies were pressed together.

He dipped his head to run his nose on the side of her face through her hair. "Mmm…you smell good Keep," he said lowly.

She was beginning to shiver from fear. She had no where to run. She was trapped. The only thing she could hope for was for someone to come into the lab. "Darien…" she was silence by a finger and a shhh.

He continued his investigation down to her neck and ran his nose along the base of her neck and her jaw line. "Good enough to eat," he said lightly biting down on her chin.

She whimpered with fear, which only turned him on. He smiled against her chin and said, "I wonder how you taste?" He lightly placed his tongue on her chin and slowly slid his tongue down her throat to the top of her shirt. "You even taste sweet," he said seductively. Then she felt his hands release her wrist and the next thing he said is what stopped her from hitting him. "You try to get away from me and I will break your neck and fuck your dead body anyway. It'll be warm a little while after you die," he said smoothing her hair back.

"Darien please don't do this. You can get control just try and concentrate…" she said with a quivering voice.

"Shhh!" he said insistently.

Claire began to shiver even harder from his soft caresses. If this had been a normal situation she would have felt pleasure from his touches. But he wasn't acting normal at all. He was completely insane.

His hands slowly slid down her face, shoulders, and arms and came to her hips. He smiled when he reached her hips and said, "I love it when you where these skirts. It's a big turn on…especially the black ones. I love to watch you walk…the way your hips swing. I get a hard on every time." His hands began to descend again further down her hips. He slid down her outer thighs until he reached the hem of her skirt.

"What's under here?" he asked lowly. He slowly began to raise her skirt when her hands made contact with his.

"Please…don't," she asked begging.

He tried to pull up on her skirt again but she resisted him. "Darien please don't do this. I know your in there please try to take control. You can do it I know you can do it," she said with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly his expression changed and he quickly twisted her hips to turn her around and jam her against the counter. She gasped when she felt his erection at the small of her back. His hands were still on her skirt though, and he pulled her against him making her gasp, "You feel that Keep? I'll bet you've been dreaming about this since you met me. I'll bet you sit in here alone and daydream about me coming in here and fucking you hard and fast."

He slowly pulled her skirt up above her hips and let his right hand snake around to her front. "Let's see what we have in here," he said pushing his hand underneath her panties. She didn't want him to do that. She knew she was wet and she didn't want him to know. His fingers slid between her legs causing her to gasp. "Ooh, I believe the Keeper likes it. You're so wet," he said sliding his fingers slowly back and forth over her clit. "You wanna come?" he asked.

Claire just let a sob escape her mouth. She wanted to cry so badly. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, and Darien of all people. She felt his hand withdraw from between her legs and heard the noise of his mouth sucking on his fingers. "You do taste good," he said with that insane voice. Pulling her away from the counter he took her to the chair and pushed her into it and straddled her so she couldn't get up.

Claire began to cry. "No, Darien please don't do this please!" she said pleading with him. She yelped when his punch made contact with the side of her face. She covered her injury with her left hand and looked up at him with terrified eyes.

Darien unbuckled his belt and slid it out of his loops on his pants. He through it to the ground and grabbed her hands and put them on the button of his jeans. She could see his erection perfectly. He was about to bust out of his pants.

"Undo me," he said.

With trembling hands she fumbled with the button of his jeans. It took her a moment to get them undone, but when she did he guided her hands to his zipper. She took the zipper in her hands and began to pull it down when he stiffened all the sudden. Then he fell on top of her. She looked behind him to see Hobbes standing there.

She cried out and covered her face with her hands as she felt Darien being lifted from her body.

"Hey are you okay," Hobbes asked grabbing her hands to make her look at him.

She nodded and sat up and looking down at Darien on the floor un-conscience. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Hobbes.

"What did you do to him?"

Hobbes looked down at Darien and then lifted the needle in his hand. "I saw this lying on the floor when I came in. I thought it was the counteragent so I just injected him with it," he said.

Claire stood and said, "We have to get him back in the chair immediately."

"Why? Let him wake up on the floor," Hobbes said.

Claire took the needle from Hobbes and said, "This wasn't the counteragent Bobby it was a sedative to help him with the attacks! Now help me get him in a straitjacket and into this chair!"

With no further argument Hobbes and Claire proceeded to restrain Darien.

* * *

><p><strong>11:01pm<strong>

Darien woke with a slight headache. He let his eyes flutter open and seen he was still in the lab. He slowly lifted his head to see Hobbes standing near by watching.

"Hey their buddy how you feeling?" Hobbes asked.

"Like I've been run over by a truck," Darien replied dryly.

"Great," Hobbes said.

Darien looked at him and understood why he thought it was great. He deserved the pain. "Where's Claire?" Darien asked sitting up in his chair.

"Talking to the Official she'll be back in a minute," Hobbes said.

Darien rubbed the back of his neck then looked up at Hobbes, "Is she ok I didn't…"

"She's fine. She's got a nasty welt on her cheek her capillaries in her left eye were busted, but she's fine," Hobbes said reassuring Darien. "Hey she kinda looks like you when you go wacko in her left eye."

Darien didn't think that was funny at all and Hobbes noticed this and shut up.

The door to the lab opened to reveal Claire coming in. "The Official would like to speak with you Bobby," she said.

Hobbes nodded, "I'll see you later kid." Hobbes turned and left with a nod Claire.

Darien didn't look at her as she walked over to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"We'll I don't feel like I'm about to go insane if that's what you wondering. So I guess that means you figured out the counteragent," he said.

She nodded, "Yes."

He briefly glanced up at her but once his eyes made contact with her face he couldn't look away. On instinct he reached up and touched her cheek very gently. "My God Claire I'm…I'm so sorry," she cut him off, "I'll be fine. It's just a bruised cheek, and some busted capillaries."

He withdrew his hand and looked away from her, "I'm sorry."

"Darien look at me," she commanded making him look at her. "The things you said and done I don't hold against you. I just…" she trailed off looking down.

"What?" he asked.

She played with her hands a moment and asked, "Is it…is it something…you've thought…about?" She looked up at him to gauge his reaction.

He didn't know what to say. _Should I tell her the truth or not?_

"I want the truth Darien. Whatever you say I won't hold it against you," she said.

He thought a moment longer and said, "Yes…I have." He looked up at her to see her face and surprisingly enough there was no surprise in her eyes. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked standing from his chair to stand in front of her.

Claire swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat. She was oddly excited by him standing so close now that she knew the truth.

"Of course," she said looking up at him.

"Have you?" he asked knowing she knew what he was asking. The same question she had just asked him.

"Yes," she said after a pause on her part.

"Well, I don't hold that against you," he said softly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No…thank you," he said.

There was another long silence between them when she spoke, "You'd better go see the Official. I'm sure Bobby is running his mouth in exaggeration."

Darien chuckled, "Yea you're probably right."

"Then after that I want you to go home and get some rest. Your body has to adjust to the new counteragent so take it easy with the invisibility," she said in her doctor tone.

"Yes Doctor Claire. Speaking of which you may want to take your own diagnoses," he said speaking with his hands walking towards the door.

She just stood there a moment then said, "Alright."

He smiled contently and walked on out the door. She stood looking where he had just walked out and took a deep breath. Then she smiled to herself.

Outside in the hallway Darien walked down the hallway to the Official's office smiling.

**THE END**


End file.
